Death Is Freedom
by DeathOrchid
Summary: I killed Uchiha Sasuke, and we lived happily ever after.


**So this is kind of weird. I thought of this when I was in the shower, where many of my great ideas come to me. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I am a young American girl, not an old Japanese man.**

* * *

Death is part of life, the end part. If you are a ninja you must come to accept death, not fear it. If you fear it, you don't do your best in your mission because you're too worried about dieing, this makes you lose your focus, then you die from common mistakes that could have been prevented if you just accepted death.

I, not only know death from a ninja's point of view, but also from a medic's standpoint. We, death and I, have danced many times, and death has taken a few of my patients, but I have saved more.

Everyone accepts death a different way, I think of it as this. A ninja is alert their whole life, avoiding death, because either you kill or are killed. But when it finally comes, and it will eventually, it is peaceful.

When you are dead, you're safe. You have no worries, no more enemies coming for you, no more sickness or injuries. Even if death is the end of life, it's the beginning of something else entirely. This is my story of death.

* * *

I never thought the day would come when I saw him back in the village of Konoha. But Naruto kept his promise, even after six years.

Sasuke was put on trial for his crimes. I remember waiting outside the court room with Naruto.

_Flashback_

"_He couldn't be…not so serious...It is him…stupid Teme…" Naruto mumbles pacing back and forth,_

_He was on my last nerve. I grab his jacket and yank him next to my on a bench._

"_Sit still." I tell him._

_He wasn't making me any less nervous. We have been waiting fours hours now for a verdict._

_When the door opens Naruto jumps up. Shishou is the first to walk out._

"_So what's his punishment?" Naruto asks desperately._

_She gives him this sad look. I feel my heart drop._

"_Even though he is the last known Uchiha, one of the greatest clans we had, and has killed many threats to Konoha, he is still a traitor to the village. His execution has been set for two months from now, by lethal injection. Until then he will be held in the prison under ANBU care."_

_For the first time in his life Naruto was speechless. I could barely hold myself together."_

_End Flashback_

After that day I went home and cried until I couldn't cry anymore, because after all these years I was still in love with him.

Naruto fought with Shishou everyday about the ruling. I even heard one of their fights when I was going to ask her a favor.

_Flashback_

"_WHY CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT? HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO DIE" I overhear an enraged blonde yell._

_Surprisingly my sensei doesn't scream back._

"_I was not my decision. I fought against it, I really did. But I was outvoted."_

"_YOU DIDN'T TRY HARD ENOUGH!"_

_The door is thrown open and Naruto stomps out, not even noticing me._

_I knock on the open door and she waves me in._

"_If this is about Sasuke and receiving less if a punishment my hands are tied Sakura." She tells me._

"_I would like to be the one who injects Sasuke." I say with no amount of emotion in my voice."_

_End Flashback_

To say Shishou was surprised was an understatement. She refused me at first, but I was persistent.

_Flashback_

"_He deserve what is coming to him. I just wish to be the one to give him his just deserts, because I am one of the people who he has hurt. If you don't believe me I will let you interrogate me."_

_End Flashback_

And interrogated I was. Ibiki took care of it, she supervised. He pulled out everything he knew, but I stuck to my story of just wanting to bring a man to justice. I kept my heart rate down, and it looked as if I had nothing to hide. I thank Kami that I decided to be a medic, with all my training I knew how to keep my body stable even through the toughest of situations. After being passed by Ibiki, I still find myself lucky to this very day that sensei didn't have Ino's father do my interrogation, I was allowed to be Sasuke's executioner.

Phase One of my plan was complete. Phase Two, well that part was easy. It was one month before Sasuke's death sentence was to be carried out.

_Flashback_

"_Haruno-sama are you staying late again?" One of the nurses ask._

"_Yes, I have a lot of work I need to finish tonight."_

"_Okay, see you tomorrow then." She says smiling._

_I am relieved that finally the morgue is empty. I search around trying to find the freshest male corpse. Then, bingo! We have a winner. It's only two days old and an enemy ninja. I read the toe-tag._

_Name: Unknown _

_Age: Late teens early twenties _

_COD: Asphyxia_

_Place of Origin: Mist_

_I take the body, seal it in a scroll, and go home to work on it._

_End Flashback_

Working on that dead body was easy, cadavers were one of the things Sensei had me work on before I could deal with people. Like I said Phase Two was easy, I just had to reverse decomposition, heal it, re-work the chakra system, and place an undetectable genjutsu on it. All of these things being my specialty. The hardest part of my plan though was when Naruto found out who Sasuke's executioner was.

_Flashback_

_*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*_

_I'm taken by surprise as my apartment door sounds like it's about to be destroyed._

_I fling it open, not happy about being disturbed._

"_WHAT?" I yell at the visitor._

"_How could you do this Sakura-chan?" Asks a teary-eyed blonde._

"_Naruto what's wrong?" I ask knowing full well what he's talking about._

"_Grandma Tsunade told me that you volunteered to be Sasuke's killer! How could you? I thought you cared about him to."_

"_He's a traitor. He broke my heart and he deserves this. I hope you understand one day." I say seriously, with a double meaning in my words._

_His face changes to one of anger._

"_You're more of a traitor than Sasuke will ever be. You're worse than trash Sakura, you've turned on your own teammate!"_

_He leaves after that statement. I slowly shut my door and then slide down it. I put my head on my knees._

"_I wish I could tell you Naruto, but not now, not yet." I mumble hurt by his words._

_End Flashback_

He treated me like I forgot what Kakashi-sensei said on our first day as a real team. Ironic though is that I was doing the exact opposite. Phase Three, the final part of my plan, took place on the day Sasuke was to die. Only a select few, this being about ten people, were actually allowed to watch him die, which made my plan easier. It took place in a private room at the hospital.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke was restrained down on a table when I walk in, all he is able to do is look up. I proceed to another table where the syringe of sodium thiopental is. I pick it up, and unknown to everyone, slip it up my white lab coat sleeve, replacing it with another syringe, this one containing tetrodotoxin._

"_Excuse me." Tsunade says getting everyone's attention._

_We all look at her._

"_On this day, you all will be witnesses to Uchiha Sasuke's death. His crimes were considered punishable by lethal injection. This duty of has been given to Haruno Sakura, kunoichi and Head medic of the Konoha hospital, after careful consideration." Tsunade gives her speech for the record keeper._

_I see Sasuke's body tense at my name._

_Tsunade-shishou nods in my direction._

"_You may proceed." She tells me._

_I walk over to Sasuke's right arm. I look upon the face of the man I haven't seen in four years. His eyes catch mine._

"_I'm sorry." He says._

_I try and succeed in not crying. I now know what I'm doing is indeed the right thing. He has changed._

"_Until we see each other again Sasuke-kun." I tell him slipping the needle into his brachial artery and injecting the poison._

_The heart monitor next to his ever so slowly starts to drop, then it speeds up and finally hits zero._

"_Time of death 11:54." Tsunade tells the record keeper._

"_Sakura, ANBU will take you and the body down to the mortuary."_

"_Yes Hokage-sama." I say keeping formalities in front of the audience._

_The ANBU stay outside the morgue doors, guarding them._

_I quickly undo Sasuke's bindings, take out the sealing scroll of his doppelganger, replace the two, and seal him in the scroll. I take the fake and put it into the freezer. Then I leave the place of silence and death._

_Casually I walk home, not wanting to give anyone a reason to be suspicious. When I reach the apartment I put place a chakra concealing jutsu on the whole place. I don't want even the slightest flaw._

_When I am completely satisfied I summon the body of Uchiha Sasuke in my living room. I inject the antidote to the puffer fish poison into his bloodstream. Not long he is coughing and gasping for breath on my couch._

_He looks at me._

"_Sakura?"_

_I'm too excited for words, I wrap him in a hug, and amazingly he doesn't push me away. I explain everything to him._

"_Your free now, everyone everywhere thinks you're dead. No more hunter-nins after you, no anything. You can go live in some no-name seemingly non-existent town and be happy." I tell him._

_There is a silence between us._

"_Come with me."_

_I'm completely taken by surprise._

"_What?"_

"_Come with me." He says like he's talking to a two year old._

"_Why?"_

_He rolls his eyes._

"_You care about me."_

"_And?"_

"_I need you."_

_It's not an 'I love you' or an 'I like you', but it's good enough for me._

"_Ok. But I can't now. I need five days." I tell him._

_He stays silent waiting for more._

"_You need to leave tonight. I will meet you here…" I took a pen and wrote down a town name located in the Land of Earth on a paper and gave it to him "in five or less days. If I'm not there by then leave and forget about me. Now go." _

_"Thank you." He says as he disappears in flames._

_End Flashback_

Faking my own death was easy, I made it look like a suicide. I left a note too. It said how horrible of a person I was to kill my own teammate and how I regret it. I also left another note in Naruto's house, he slept like a dead person. It was slightly in code and it was one line 'I left you something at our meeting place.' Our meeting was the highest building in any town we had a mission in, this one meaning the Hokage's Tower. There I left a letter telling him everything, and I think he would agree with me that 'No one looks for the dead'. Besides Naruto I pretty sure no one else knows that Sasuke and I are alive. I'm proud for the baka too, a couple years ago I heard he did become Hokage, I'm not surprised though.

"Mommy what are you thinking about?" I down at my son.

"Oh not much honey, just when I was a ninja."

"You were a ninja? That's so cool mommy! Was Daddy one too?"

"I don't know honey. How about we go ask?" I say to the almost mirror image of my husband, except for his eyes, he has my eyes.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" He goes running off. I follow going into my bedroom where my husband was taking a nap, now he's being jumped on by our son.

"Hey Daddy, Mommy said that she was a ninja. Were you a ninja?"

"Yes."

"That's awesome. I want to be a ninja!"

"Toshi, why don't you go play in the garden?"

"Ok Mommy." He runs off.

I flop on the bed.

"Kami, where did he get that energy?"

"Hn."

"Well he definitely didn't get it from you Sasuke-kun."

Said man rolls his eyes.

"So what are we going to do? I think I saw his eyes go red for a second today." I say.

"He's six." Sasuke argues.

"Another prodigy."

"We'll think of something."

"I hope so. Anyways we got a letter, by frog."

He's suddenly alert.

"He wants us to come back, says it's safe now."

"Hn."

"I want to go back too, I miss it. The Land of Lightening doesn't compare to Fire."

"Ok."

I look at him.

"Really?" I say excited.

"Hn."

"I love you Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. I love you too."

"I think I'm goint to start packing." I say getting off the bed, but I'm pulled back.

"Don't you think we should have another?"

I blush.

"Of _course_. But first we move back to Konoha."

The love of my life jumps off the bed and starts to pack.

"Maybe he did get his energy from you Sasuke-kun."

* * *

**Yes, I know Sasuke is OOC, but do you think after 12 years he's going to be an emo little 12 year old? I hope not. Reviews are loved and wanted! I mean, I see that hundreds of people read my stories but only 5 review. Even if you don't know what to say at least review saying 'I read it, yeah'.**

**~Orchid-chan**


End file.
